1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can opener for removing the top of an aluminum can by abrading away a portion of the can top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Empty aluminum beverage cans are potentially useful containers for storing small articles, for growing plants, and for decoration by hobbyists for various purposes, including use as a drinking container.
The typical aluminum beverage can includes an upper rim, and the top includes a peripheral portion which is crimped upon the upper rim in sealing relation. Usual can openers depend for operation upon the existence of a metallic bead at the top of the can, which is engaged by the opener to support it and provided a track to guide the opener around the periphery of the top. There is no such bead on aluminum beverage cans. Other known can openers are not capable of removing the top of an aluminum can with sufficient precision to leave the upper rim of the can substantially intact so that it can provide a smooth surface for use of the can as a drinking container, for example.